


Even Mountains Crumble Into The Sea

by spacepixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cake, Competition, Cute, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mashton, Moaning, Movie Reference, Nicknames, Pet Names, Picnics, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teacher Calum, Teacher Luke, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepixie/pseuds/spacepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea off one of those tumblr prompt things in which two students are in detention and are forced to sit together and then they fall in love etc etc. Except i liked the idea of using two teachers stuck together doing detention duty because i feel that grown up 5sos are extremely attractive. This was meant to be a one shot but i got a bit carried away oops.The title is from San Francisco.Any feedback is appreciated either here or on Tumblr (midnightbi) *I don't own any characters or lyrics used in this work*,Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You come in close now, swear I can taste it, You've got me tongue tied I can't escape it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke meet for the first time,sassiness and lots of blushing ensue. Title from Don't Stop (lol)

Detention-Calum’s p.o.v.  
"This isn’t the Breakfast Club.” Calum Hood addressed the 12 students sitting before him using his best strict teacher voice.

“My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised,Any questions?” He heard a few snickers from the back of the classroom he decided to jokingly add “If I hear any more comments spoken or otherwise...well I guess I’ll see you next week.”

Knowing that the students had recently watched the film in English the week before with that he glanced at them once more before he shut the door.This was his only free time in the week and the kids usually didn't give too much to trouble.He decided he'd leave them unattended, in favour of grading reports.He really didn’t want to do it he rather take a nap but he thought of all the things he could do if he didn't have the workload hanging over him.

 

First day on the job-Luke’s p.o.v.  
Luke Hemmings was excited at the prospect of his new job at the local high school, however the guidance counsellor was a huge bore. She never stopped talking, she was meant to be giving Luke a tour instead she was rattling off personal details about how her youngest daughter’s husband had run off with her son.He nodded politely during the conversation even though he really wasn’t interested.

Coming across a classroom with a few students present he peeped inside and heard “This isn't the Breakfast Club, my office is right across the hall, any monkey business is ill-advised.” He smiled to himself with regard to the other man’s reference to the 1985 classic. _At least he has good taste_ he thought, most people he knew thought the movie was too long and boring. The man was drop dead gorgeous and had good taste in films it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better.He expressed his wish to the guidance counsellor who seemed to agree that he needed to meet more staff.

Calum’s P.O.V.  
He heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be one of the miscreants from detention,he pasted a fake smile on his face but he was surprised when he saw the school’s guidance counsellor and an unfamiliar man enter.The man was the complete opposite of him instead of fluffy brown hair the man had hair the colour of gold styled in a perfect quiff. His skin pale in comparison to Calum’s darker tone, his eyes a dazzlingly cerulean blue compared to Calum’s milk chocolate pair.He also had a lip ring which made him look even more delectable to Calum. Whilst Calum resembled a small puppy dog with his eager demeanour, the other man resembled a giraffe with his lanky legs.Calum had a hard time tearing his eyes away from him, occasionally licking his lips whilst the other man seemed just as fixated.The guidance counsellor cleared her throat snapping both men out of their reverie.

“This is Mr Hemmings, he’s our new Art teacher,he is also a relief teacher for English.” she motioned to the stranger “And this is Mr Wood." pointing to Calum.

  
“I can see that.” Luke chuckled his cerulean orbs slowly trailing down to the area between the man’s thighs, he had to admit he was impressed by what he saw.

  
“Hood not Wood.” corrected Calum whilst sending a dirty glare towards him despite eye fucking the guy two seconds ago. There was no way he could get hard from just LOOKING at someone.

  
“Well with your reputation.” She chuckled closing the door with a loud bang, she noticed how Luke looked at Calum as they walked past and decided to leave the two alone.

  
“Reputation huh? What kind of reputation?” He inquired closing the distance between them by coming to sit on the table on which Calum was finishing up his work, deliberately chewing on his lip ring. Calum swallowed hard as he came closer. He could feel his pants slightly tighten, he had a thing for sassy bad boys and this god in front of him was no exception. _I wish he was behind me poun-_ he stopped his thoughts midway to mutter.

“Look i don’t even know your first name, so it’s really none of your business about MY reputation.” Gracing the other fellow with a look of annoyance despite the thrashing of his heart and the growing tent in his pants.

“Luke.” the man offered extending his hand towards Calum. He retracted it when Calum didn’t respond.  
“Wood,I'm just trying to be friendly.” He added faux defensively, fighting to hide his smirk.

“Its Hood! Calum Hood.” He exclaimed angrily glaring at Luke, really how dare he, they had just met and he was already getting on his nerves. _I_   _wish_   _he_ _was_ _getting_   _on_   _top_   _of_ _me_  he thought,then thinking better of it decided to continue glaring.

“Calum.” Luke tested “I like the sound of that.”

  
“Ugh you’re so infuriating,I just want to…”

  
“Choke me? Go ahead my safeword is lollipop.” he smirked.

  
“No I want to shove my foot up your ass.”

  
“Wow you must have quite the reputation if you want to shove your foot up people’s asses. That’s kinky, you should probably start off with smaller body parts like fingers and mouth ooh tongue.”

Calum had the decency to blush, his thoughts venturing to _how eager Luke would be to rim him and how he’d look whilst undertaking it. He was officially fucked he was already getting stiff thinking about it._ He decided he’d storm out pretending as if he were going to check on his detention students but in reality he wanted to deal with the situation in his pants.

However as he headed for the door Luke called out “Don’t do anything naughty pup!” with a mischievous smirk to which Calum responded with “Or what? you’ll spank me Lucifer?” making Luke chuckle lightly. _This new job certainly has its perks_ he thought to himself.


	2. Cause I just need another hit.You're the thing that I can't quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction to Calum's friends Ashton and Michael.It's pretty short for a chapter so I may just add another chapter straight after.Title from Vapor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum's "reputation" was formed by him dating a lot of people in the past. Except his last relationship didn't end so well because he walked in on his then girlfriend (who also happened to work at the school as a dance teacher) cheating on him. So after that happened he just stopped dating/having feelings for people because he's worried that he'll get hurt again.

Later that night -Calum’s p.o.v  
Calum called his childhood best friends Ashton and Michael to check up on them,his attempt at maintaining their friendship after all these years.

“How’s the weather?” Calum asked. It was their weird friendship rule that instead of asking each other the question “How are you?” they described their mood with weather conditions,they had been doing it as long as they could remember,they had just started it one day and never really stopped.

  
“Warm sunshine.” Ashton replied whilst Michael grunted “Stormy.” in the background.

  
“What happened Mikey?” Calum asked concerned about his best friend.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Can I talk to Cal for a second kitten? Go run the bath and I’ll come join you.“ Ashton whispered to Michael.

“Bye Calum.” he muttered disappointment lacing the simple statement.

  
“Ash you didn't have to do that,he’s going to feel worse now,let me talk to him.”

  
“Cal can you come over tonight? he’s being distant like he's hiding something. Maybe he’ll tell you if you’re here.”

  
“He’ll come around,just give him some time. I promise he’ll end up telling you soon.I’m not sure if inviting me over will be the best idea I may make it worse and I don't want that” he replied unsure if he could make the situation better.

  
“Please.” the other begged.

  
“Should I bring anything?”

  
“Chocolate and some cheese I just ran out.”

  
“Be there soon….hey Ash?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“He loves you a lot don't you ever doubt that,he’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

  
”I know, I love him too.”

 

After a dinner of Mac and Cheese the three men sat down in front of the tv watching reruns of Friends passing around a bag of M&M’s and swigging beers.

  
“There’s a new teacher at school.” Calum began.

  
“Hmm what’s their name? What do they teach?” Ashton asked shoving a handful of chocolate into his mouth his eyes alternating between Michael and the tv. If he wasn't Michael’s boyfriend he’d be his mother with how much he babied him.

  
“His Name is Luke, he is an Art teacher and a sub for English.”

  
“So why are you mentioning this to us?” Michael asked then thinking better of it he poked Calum’s ribs and teased him. “Ooh Callie has a crush and he’s a sub too.”

  
“No I don't! He’s decent looking but god what a sassy fucker, also shut up Mikey everyone already knows Ash is a dom.”

  
“Coming from you Mr Sassypants that’s a compliment and not that it’s any of your business but we do like to switch it up.” Michael jabbed his ribs again earning a squeak from the man.

  
“Why what did he do?” Ashton passed back the bag of chocolate around ignoring the reference to his sex life.

  
“He called me Wood!”

  
“Hey with your reputation-.” Michael began but was cut short when a cushion collided with his right cheek.

  
“His safeword is lollipop.”

  
“How do you know that?” Ashton inquired his hazel eyes serious finally making contact with Calum's.

  
“Ohmygodyouhadsexwithhim!” Michael blurted earning another cushion to the face.

  
“No! I didn't! I told him he was annoying and that I wanted to- and he stopped me midway suggesting that I wanted to choke him and he said his safeword is lollipop.”

  
“But you like him?” Ashton asked muting the tv the conversation becoming more interesting.

  
“I just met the guy Ash!” He reasoned trying to defer his feelings for the man.

  
“Is he cute?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Did you think about what he would look like underneath you?”

  
“Michael.” Ashton shoved his boyfriend the same moment that Calum mumbled “ Yes.”

  
“He called me pup.” he added.

“Like a dog?”

“I kinda like it.”

  
“Yeah I’m sure you do.” Michael winked suggestively followed by another jab to his ribs from Ashton and a cushion to his face from Calum.

  
“Oh shut up Michael! anyway I’ll talk to you guys later.” Calum got up and headed for the front door.

He wanted to leave before he revealed how much he actually liked Luke based on their first meeting.

  
“Suck his dick!” Michael screamed out as Calum walked out.

  
Calum reopened the door and shouted back “Go suck Ash’s dick!”

  
“I plan on it!”

  
Later that night Ashton messaged him thanking him for coming over and revealing that Michael was just having a bad day and that Calum was a legend for cheering him up a bit.


	3. When you change your mind I'll be waiting, Just saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke are forced to do detention duty together and they meet the new science teacher.Calum is just trying to get on with it,whilst Luke is more interested in Calum's intentions.They just banter a lot. enjoy! Title from Just Saying.

5 Weeks Later-Luke's p.o.v.  
“No I don’t want to do detention duty with him!” Luke whinged to Principal Walters

  
“Why not?” Walters asked.

  
“Because he’s a meanie!” Luke replied putting on his best innocent expression. His blue eyes on the verge of tears, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He was a good actor and he knew it,he just needed to convince Walters.

  
“He’s a meanie? Luke you’re not 5 years old so stop acting like it.” Walters retorted, he was exhausted that his new Art teacher despised his best Sports teacher.

  
“Okay.. well I do not like Mr Calum Thomas Hood because his football team came to Art 20 minutes late 4 times in a row and they didn't have the decency to even shower. 20 minutes late! and they smelt like 3 day old cafeteria lunch meat!” he argued, fixing his boss with a steely gaze.

  
“I didn’t know you and Hood were on a middle name basis.” Walters chuckled shuffling some papers in front of him.

  
“That’s all that you gathered from that!?” Luke fumed his cheeks turning bright pink.He had found out Calum's middle name from the guidance counsellor after agreeing to take out her daughter. Luke had bailed last minute when he saw the woman in question making out with her next door neighbour.

“Kiddo you’ll just have to get over it.It’s 45 minutes and you’ll be with 15 students, you won’t need to talk or look at him.” Walters reasoned. Luke huffed out of the room indignant that Walters was being so difficult.

 

Detention a few days later-Calum's p.ov.  
Calum stood before the students ready to give them his 2 minute spiel, he began “This is isn’t the Breakfast Club-.”

  
“Do you say that every time you have detention duty?” Luke drawled walking into the detention room and sitting down on the chair at the front.

Looking like a cool little shit, his cheeks and rolled up shirtsleeves held remnants of splattered paint, on anyone else it would look as if they were too lazy to wash off but it seemed to suit him,it emitted his perfect charm and carefree personality.Calum was internally drooling at how hot Luke looked but his hatred for tardiness took over.

“It’s such a shame that the students are here before the teacher.” retorted Calum fixing him with a hard glare.

  
“It’s such a shame your hair looks like that.”

  
“My hair? you look like you haven’t had a haircut since the Titanic sunk.”  
“You smell like sweat.”

  
“Well I am a sports teacher, what’s your excuse?”

‘They are sooo meant for each other.’ one student passed a note to his friend.The other passed it back with ‘i know right I bet you $50 dollars they bang before the end of the year.’ scrawled on it, he passed it to the person behind him who wrote ‘there’s no competition they’re definitely going to bang’.

Calum sat beside Luke as it was the only table where they could both monitor the students, they were both pleased even though neither of them would admit it each checking the other out.Whilst Calum scrolled through his phone checking the sports news, Luke sat flicking through an art magazine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. At this both men raised their eyes to see who had knocked on the door.

“Come in!” they both exclaimed in unison and shot each other surprised looks.

After a few seconds the person revealed themselves as an attractive woman of medium height.Her dark brown hair, fell freely over her exposed tan shoulders as she made her way towards the two men, smiling genially at them.Calum and Luke both got to their feet when they saw her, coughing awkwardly to dissipate their embarrassment. Luke deliberately kept his attention on her whilst Calum beside him stiffened noticeably.

“Hello I'm Victoria Prentiss, I'm the new Science teacher. I was just wondering where the Principal's office is.Can you point me in the general direction?” she began.

  
“Hi! i'm Lemmings!” Luke replied enthusiastically and then realising his mistake he corrected “Sorry Luke Hemmings I work in the Art department."

                                            
Calum fell into the trap when he blurted “It’s down the corridor on the right, then left.” he wanted her to leave already despite being there for barely two minutes.Calum was having a hard time getting Luke's attention, especially since Luke hadn't approached him about his sweaty year 10’s as yet.

“Thank you uhh...I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” Her gaze flicked from Luke to him.

  
“Calum Hood.” Luke blurted. There were a few scattered laughs across the room,whilst Victoria arched her eyebrows in surprise. Calum stared in shock at Luke. Did he just introduce him? _God he was_ _definitely gone for Luke he needed to get a grip_. Trying to make amends he offered a small smile. _Hopefully she'll leave soon_ he thought. There was something about her that irked him,he just couldn't pin it down.

“I can walk you there if you want.” Luke offered trying to get as far away as possible from Calum.He had really fucked up, he was internally cursing himself for acting a fool.

"I'd like that." she replied flashing a coy smile in his direction.

 As they made their way to the door Calum bitterly retorted “Mr Hemmings with all due respect you have a detention class to oversee.” losing his cool.

How dare Victoria try to steal his crush, this chick could get anyone she wanted all she had to do was flip her hair and bat her eyelashes. Luke was biting his lip ring, whilst directly looking at her and Calum lost it. _That stupid lip ring that was so hot and when sucked into that pretty little mouth oh what sinful things Calum wanted to do him like ride him into the morning like a merry go round whilst on acid._ He shook the thought from his head,Luke was obviously trying to make him jealous and it was working.

“I’m sure the students will be okay without me for 5 minutes.” he shot back. Why did Calum want him to stay when he had embarrassed both of them a few minutes ago?

“Is that how long you usually last?” he really wanted to know. He had to have some flaws, surely he wasn't perfect.

  
“Excuse me!? Don’t you dare insinuate!” Luke screeched his cheeks turning a bright pink.

  
He knew that he had succeeded in making Calum jealous as the other man was giving him a murderous look for even suggesting the idea.

Unnoticed Victoria slipped past the two bickering men and into -Principal Walters’ office.

“Excuse me sir, my name is Victoria Prentiss I believe we’ve talked on the phone? I just wanted to bring to your attention that the two teachers supervising detention are fighting in front of the students. Normally I’d leave them to their own devices to sort their differences, but it does set a bad example for the students.”

Walters nodded in agreement silently cursing himself for not listening to Luke when he approached him earlier.

Calum and Luke were still throwing insults at each other when he entered.

“Detention is dismissed!” he sternly announced as he walked in.

He fixed Luke and Calum a hard look as the students filed past them. When they attempted to leave the room along with the students, Walters raised a hand.

“No! if you two continue acting like children you will be treated as such.You are to stay here for one hour until i come and personally dismiss you. No phones.” here he paused putting his hand out to collect both of their phones, ‘No magazines.’ he picked up Luke’s magazine ‘And most of all no killing each other. I will see you in an hour’s time."

  
"You're putting US in detention!?"Luke fumed staring daggers at everyone in the room.  
"Miss Prentiss if you will join me in my office for some tea perhaps?."  He ignored Luke,his tone softening as he addressed Victoria.She meekly waved at the two men offering a small smile in their direction as she followed Walters. He turned towards them and locked the door, the key glinting in his right hand as they walked towards his office.

  
“He can’t do that! can he?” Luke looked towards Calum who had a matching look of disgust on his face.

“No, but Walters is unrelenting if he wants something he’ll go to no end to see it in action.” He muttered offering Luke a sad smile.


	4. To The Beat Of Our Hearts At The Same Time (So Close But So Far Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum are stuck together in Detention,fluff ensues. Title from Beside You.

Luke's p.o.v.

_God why did Calum have to smile at him like that?_ His little cheeks were dimpled but his chocolate eyes conveyed an apology. As if he was sorry for getting them into this situation. He was on the verge of forgiving him when he skulked off to sit down.They both sat down at different desks, the weather outside was getting worse by the minute. Soon little raindrops fell against the windows, the sky darkening to grey along with the clouds. Luke stared outside the window admiring the different colours, stealing a glance at Calum he noted that the other man had a distraught expression on his face. Not wanting to impose on him,he diverted his attention back to the window. A small crack of lightning struck through the sky followed by a rumble of thunder, he heard a chair scrape against the floor, turning to look at his co-worker he was met with an empty chair.

  
“Hood? where are you? Calum? Cal?” he asked worriedly, _where was the man?_  he wondered. Getting up from his chair he searched the room.”Pup?” he called out.

  
“M’here.” a small voice squeaked, looking around his general surroundings Luke was still unable to find him. Feeling a tug at his hem of his pants, he looked down seeing Calum sitting under the table peering up at him with a horrified expression.

  
“What are you doing?” he asked trying to keep his voice level,he didn't want to start an argument with him.

  
“I'm sitting under the table.” he retorted motioning to his general surroundings.

  
Still remaining calm he asked “Can I join you?” He nodded lightly as Luke sat across from him.Another lightning bolt soared through the sky, the thunder following with the rain gaining speed and intensity.Calum let out a little yelp and moved closer to Luke,surprising him.

  
“So you’re scared of the rain?” he asked moving closer to the man so that their arms were touching,he hoped his presence calmed Calum instead of the opposite.

  
“The thunder and lightning actually.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because they’re both so loud and cause a lot of damage and they’re scary.”

  
“Oh okay, this may sound super cheesy but just remember even mountains crumble into the sea.”

  
"Yeah you're right, you are cheesy,but thanks that makes me feel a little better." he replied playfully shoving the other man.

  
Luke shoved him back beaming happily that he got to sit so close to his crush.

  
“So is this the first proper conversation we’ve had?” Calum asked.

  
“Yeah, because you’re always so grumpy.” Luke joked trying to lighten the mood. Punching the other man’s arm playfully only to find out that his arms were a lot more muscular than they looked,he was impressed.

  
“Well you’re super sassy.” Calum returned his punch albeit lighter.

  
Luke looked towards the window to see another lightning bolt, thinking on the spot he connected his lips with Calum’s. The thunder rumbled noisily but it was unheard by both men as Calum returned the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance into Luke’s mouth,Luke moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart, both flushed and smiling, Calum smiled up at Luke god he could get used to staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Luke pulled Calum in closer so they were practically cuddling.

  
“Thanks Lukey.” he murmured settling into the man’s chest.

  
“S’okay pup.” was Luke’s reply as he placed a kiss on Calum’s hair slowing inhaling his raspberry and coconut shampoo.

 _He could_ _definitely get used to this.He could even picture Calum with a towel wrapped around his waist,beads of water running down his bare chest and disappearing under the fluffy towel.His hair freshly washed smelling of Raspberry and Coconut,water slowly dripping onto his collarbones and chest,smiling at Luke as he lay down in bed,a book splayed across his chest._

“Sorry about all of the things I said in detention. I’m sure you last more than five minutes, you smell really good and your hair looks amazing all the time I didn't mean any of it I was just jealous. Sorry if I hurt your feelings tell me and I promise to make it up to you.I’ll wash your car and vacuum your whole house. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Walters, he really likes you,you know. You’re a very nice person,you are just wonderful, you have such a playful and fun loving personality all the students like you,you have such wonderful charisma." _Luke was definitely fucked,if he wasn't before he was now._  

“Oh I don’t know Hood you’ll need to do a lot more sucking up.” He winked at the other man. Calum playfully shoved him and then having a better idea booped his nose.

  
“Hey! That’s not fair.”

  
“Life’s not fair.”

  
“You can make it up to me by buying me a coffee.”

  
“Well you see Lucifer we’re both stuck in this room so I can’t buy you a coffee. Besides the coffee here is shit.”

  
“First of all don’t call me that, Secondly I mean in the future and Third why don’t you make your own coffee at home?”

  
“Because I like going to small coffee shops and paying lots of money for a cup of coffee with extra shit I don't need like caramel sauce,peppermint and marshmallows.”

  
“Really?”

  
“No they just make really cute dogs in my foam with their little chocolate duster and they always slip in a few cookies for me.”

  
“Maybe they want you to slip something in for them like I don’t know your phone number or your long hard coc-” he teased nudging the man’s arm.

  
“Shut up Lucifer my cashier is my grandmother.”

  
“Oh oops….sorry.” his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

  
“Nah just kidding it's my best friend.”

  
“You're such a little shit.”

  
“Yeah but I'm cute so unh.” Calum stuck out his tongue.

Luke took the opportunity to stick his own tongue out to attack the other man’s. Calum immediately captured Luke's tongue into his mouth,smiling as if he had won the lottery.They continued kissing until they heard approaching footsteps. When they heard a tap on the door, both scrambled to see who it was. Victoria stood outside proudly waving the key before the two men. She quickly opened the door and let them out whispering that Walters had forgotten about them and that she had to bribe one of the cleaners to get a spare set of keys.

  
“Here are your phones Walters left them on his table.I'm sorry but I have to get going now Ashley will be waiting for me.” She chirped walking with the two men to the staff room, grabbing her things and waving goodbye. The men waved towards the retreating figure.

  
“I should get going too.” Luke uttered grabbing his keys and phone as he headed for the door. He was embarrassed that he acted on his feelings for Calum, _what if the other man didn't like him like that? What if he was misreading the signals?_  .Calum was scared and Luke was the only one there, he just wanted reassurance, Luke was just being a friend, he did what he could to distract the man from the thunder and lighting. Despite their little heart to heart Luke was worried that he wouldn't get to share that experience again with Calum and he was disappointed.

“It’s raining outside.” Calum added, reaching out to gently touch Luke’s arm.Luke stared at him in confusion. His confusion was clearly displayed on his face as Calum motioned towards his umbrella.

“I can walk you to your car.” He offered.

Luke nodded as he led Calum to his car.Out in the carpark they were forced to walk close together due to the size of the umbrella. Luke being taller offered to hold the umbrella.

Luke unlocked his car and got in, then realising that Calum had parked his car near the gym he rolled down his window and screamed out “Cal I can give you ride to your car.” However the other man politely declined the invitation as he continued walking to his car.


	5. He's all I ever think about,The picture burning in my brain,Kissing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum get caught in the rain with only one umbrella,Luke decides to act on his feelings. Title taken from English Love Affair. (which is pretty cool cause Luke is a sub for English).

Calum's P.O.V,  
Walking to his car, the rain pelting on his umbrella He thought about how Luke’s lips felt against his, so soft and smooth he unconsciously touched his lips running his fingers across the surface.He was happy that he finally got to have a real conversation with the other man but there was no way to know if he liked him back or if he was like that with everyone. He heard a noise behind him, turning to look behind his shoulder he saw Luke running towards him soaking wet.

“Did I forget something?” he asked looking into the other’s cerulean blue orbs marvelling at their intensity. Luke moved closer to him and whispered “Yeah this. " And then connected their lips. Calum wanting to run his hands through Luke’s hair let his umbrella fall on to the wet ground. He stood on his tip toes trying to reach into the other man’s blonde hair, threading his fingers through it to get a stronger grip. Luke’s hands snaked around the shorter man’s waist pulling him closer. After a few minutes the rain intensified causing the men to separate chuckling at each other.

Calum unlocked his car after stashing his umbrella in the boot.As soon as he got into the car he turned the heater on high and turned towards the other man. He leaned across the seat and connected their lips,his hands tugging His hair whilst Luke dug his fingers into his shirt trying to maintain his grip. He allowed Luke to pull him on to his lap, he really enjoyed the feeling of being on top of him, deciding to milk the opportunity he grinded against the other man’s leg enjoying the friction between them. They pulled apart after 10 minutes, both their cheeks,necks and lips a deep red.

Luke's P.O.V.  
Driving back to his house He worried about his make out session with Calum. They weren’t teenagers, making out didn’t mean they we’re dating now. Maybe the other man was feeling lonely and wanted to hook up. But they didn't actually “hook up” and Calum wouldn’t hurt a fly never mind Luke especially after their heart to heart. But the latter was even harder to swallow there was no way that he returned his feelings.The man avoided him at all costs, they were never seen in the same place together unless they really had to.But oh god did he enjoy Calum grinding against his leg, but knowing that workplace relationships were tricky he decided that he’d make sure of the other man’s intentions before pursuing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke asks the guidance counsellor about Calum's past relationships because he's curious about him.When does find out about Calum's ex he's worried that Calum is using him as a rebound.


	6. Without you I'm a lost boy,Come find me I'm a lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum misses Luke and wants to see him. Title taken from Lost Boy.

1 week later Calum’s p.o.v.  
Sitting in the staff room eating lunch Calum noticed that Luke’s seat was empty, curious as to why the other man wasn’t present he asked the guidance counsellor if she had seen him.

  
“Try the cafeteria, he may be on duty or getting some food.”

  
“Thanks Dolores I’ll go and have a look, there’s something I need to talk to him about.” He lied packing away his food and making his way to the door.Walking into the cafeteria he waved at a few of his students as he passed them, keeping an eye out for Luke but he was nowhere to be seen.

  
“Has anyone seen Mr Hemmings?” he asked a group of teenagers.

  
“I think he’s eating his lunch in the art room, he said he wasn't feeling too well this morning.”  
“Thank you Grace, I'll see you first session tomorrow.”

 

Calum should've known he’d be in the Art room, where else would he be? he chided himself. Knocking on the door he received no reply so he decided he’d go into to check just to make sure he was okay.

  
“Luke?” he called out searching the premises, he heard a soft whimper coming from the walk in Art cupboard. He made his way to the area and turned on the light, bathing the room in an iridescent glow. He saw Luke hunched in the corner, his body shaking with sobs.

  
“Hey Lukey what’s wrong?” he asked moving closer to the other man.He looked up at Calum and hurriedly wiped away his tears.

  
“s’ nothing.” he hiccuped through sobs.

  
“It’s okay if you don’t want tell me, I don’t want to force you to do anything. Just know that no matter what it is I’ll do my best to help you.”

  
“It’s just today, everything is going so badly. I overslept today so I was nearly late for work, I didn't have time to make breakfast and I was already running late so I know I wouldn't be able to pick up any food.Then my fish died but I had no time to bury them so they’re still in the tank floating around, god I'm the worst. My car broke down in my own driveway and when I got to school I was showing one of the juniors some of my clay pots for inspiration, I got so excited I dropped it on the floor and it smashed. Then when I called my car company to ask them if they could check out my battery they said that it would take 3 days before they could come out and another 6 days before they can find and replace the battery. Then the lunch bell rang and I realised I was so busy today that I forgot to pack lunch.” Calum moved closer to put his arm around the other man, but he flinched when he came close.

“Don’t!”

  
“Okay,is there anything I can do?”

  
“No, you just need to stay away from me,please.”

  
“Okay Lukey, is it okay if I just sit here?” he asked calmly motioning to a space across from Luke.

The other man nodded silently. After a few moments of sitting in silence Calum looked over to him and saw him with his face between his balled up hands, his whole body shaking with sobs.

  
“Hey Lukey,if it helps a wise person once told me that even mountains crumble into the sea.”

  
Luke managed a chuckle between his tears. “A very smart person I'll bet,thanks pup.”

  
“How about we get that coffee huh?”

  
“But I don’t have any money on me.” he hiccuped through his tears.

  
“It’s okay my treat.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Of course Lukey!”

  
“I’d really like that.” He answered sliding across the floor and into Calum’s outstretched arms.

  
“You know you can talk to me about anything Lukey, I’m always here for you no matter what.” he said as he placed a kiss on Luke’s blonde hair. _He was starting to develop feelings for Luke and he was hoping the other man felt the same._


	7. Heartbeat, so sweet when your lips touch mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Calum and Luke flirting and giving in to their desires (lol) * this is pure dirty talking* Title taken from Kiss Me Kiss Me

2 weeks later Luke’s p.o.v.  
Luke pushed down the negative thoughts that Calum didn’t feel the same about him. He cared about Calum a lot, the man was an actual angel.The day after they went out for coffee Calum had left a business card of a local aquarium, a pulled chicken sandwich along with a note stating that Luke had to pick up his fish at 5pm and that “When life gets you down just keep swimming”. He smiled fondly at the memory, chuckling at Calum’s constant references to films. Sometimes he would catch Calum staring at him during staff meetings and he wondered if the other man was just scared to approach him. _Either way he felt himself falling for the other man's charm and wit._

Calum’s p.o.v.

~~~~Calum stared at Luke for the 10th time during the staff meeting, he was admiring the taller man as he sipped his stale coffee,he had slept in and didn't have enough time to brew his own so now he was stuck with school coffee. Luke caught his lip ring between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth,making him think of all the sinful things he wanted to do to him. Calum choked on his hot coffee spraying the desk with the brown liquid. Earning dirty looks from the other staff members, Calum managed to mop up the liquid with some tissues.Luke smirked at him whilst Calum sent him a dirty glare, thinking of a way to get back at the man. _Yes_ , he thought to himself he’d _get Luke alone and then tease and taunt him until he gave in._

Later that day Calum's p.o,v,  
However he saw Luke at the end of the day packing away his art materials, deciding he'd suck up his shyness and say bye he opened the room door and walked in.

  
“Hey Lukey!” he called out startling the other man,Luke glanced back and flashed him a smile.

  
“Pup you scared me.”

  
“Oh no!” Calum teased “Is little Lu scared?” he moved closer to the other man.

  
“Mhmm.” He agreed. “But I can think of a way my pup can make it up to me.” He added faux innocently a smirk playing on his lips.

  
_Luke just called him his pup, gosh Calum was fucked or he wished he was going to be in the near future_.Pushing his thoughts aside he played it cool.

“Yes anything for my little Lu.” He answered batting his eyelashes at the other man, playing coy was one of his best moves.

  
“Hmm” he pretended to be in deep thought.

  
“Do you want to paint me?” Calum joked.

  
“Only if you got on your knees and begged.” came the reply.

  
“Oh, and how should I do that? get on my knees and ask you to paint me like one of your French girls?”

This among many was one of the reasons why Luke liked Calum. He constantly kept Luke on his toes with his quick wittedness, his references to films, his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he really smiled his cheeks dimpling and reddening when he was embarrassed. Luke was definitely gone for the other man, he just needed to work up the courage to properly ask him on a date.

“Can you untie my art smock, I tied it a little too tight.” Luke turned his back to Calum hiding his smirk.

  
“Oh.” he replied dejectedly but being so close to Luke was an advantage in itself. _How does he always smell so damn amazing and look so unfazed even after a hard day of work_ Calum thought to himself.

“Lu I thought you wanted me to take off your art smock I can't do that if you turn your back to me” he chided.

  
“You didn't think I was going to make it that easy for you did you?” He teased.

  
Calum slipped his hands around Luke's slim waist and tried to undo the knot enjoying how the other man felt in his arms. _Oh_ he felt something that definitely was not part of Luke's smock.

“Lu I don’t think this is part of your smock unless you were trying to be funny by rhyming.” he deliberately let out a low whine when Calum touched it. _That sneaky fucker_ Calum thought, he had planned this all along.

  
“You like that huh baby?”

  
“Yes.” There was that whine again.

  
“Well. You. Should. Feel. Lucky. If. I. Don't.Give.You. A. Good. Spanking. After. Your.Little. Stunt.Today.You made me all sticky and watched me suffer. Such. A. Fucking.Tease.” each of his words punctuated with a sharp thrust against Luke's perfect little ass. Calum was really enjoying this.

  
“Please.” begged Luke rubbing against Calum's crotch begging for some friction.

  
“No!” Calum pulled away he know he had him where he wanted.He wasn't going to leave the man half hard without finishing him but he reasoned a little grovelling on Luke's part wouldn't hurt.

“I’ll suck you off.” He could hear the smirk in the other man’s voice.

  
“Excuse me, you want to trade a blowjob with spanking? Doesn't sound like a fair deal to me.”

  
“You obviously haven't had my lips around your cock, my tongue tracing the entire alphabet backwards and forwards in 7 languages and my fingers pumping you so fast that you'd come within 10 seconds and have you begging and writhing within 3.” Luke turned to face him with a cocky grin. All Calum could do was nod as the the other man began to unbuckle his pants with increased fervor.

  
“Wait.” Calum commanded,Luke stopped in his tracks. He looked up, his blue eyes patient and understanding. Calum went behind Luke and carried him bridal style to one of the larger tables in the room and gently placed him on top of it.Sitting him down on the table he untied his art smock, then gently lifted it off Luke's head. He carefully unbuttoned the man’s shirt and eased his pants down. For a few moments he stood staring in awe at Luke's body. His pale skin dotted with freckles and stray paint splotches on his forearms.His chest rising and falling slowly as Calum touched his skin. His eyes were the colour of the ocean in the morning clear blue, glinting in the afternoon sunlight like two gems, his eyes never left Calum's face.

“You’re so beautiful Lukey.” Calum murmured taking in his appearance. Luke flushed under Calum's soft gaze as he leaned forward to capture the others’ soft lips. Their kissing got more desperate as Luke pulled him onto his lap, after a few moments Calum hopped off and Luke lay on his side.

“Are you sure about this Luke?” He asked meeting Luke's eyes.

“Yes I want this.”. Calum maintained his gaze as he repeated his question.

“Yes I promise,my safe word is lollipop and I feel 100% safe with you and if I don't I will tell you or push you off.” He placed a soft kiss to the other man's forehead before he went and stood behind him.

  
“What were you thinking about today Lukey?” He began by massaging his back.

  
“Hmm lots of things, I need to do my laundry,feed the fish, schedule a nice long hot shower seeing as  I saw this incredibly mouthwateringly sexy man get flustered jus-.”

  
“You know what I mean.” he interrupted.

  
“Do I?” his kitten soft tone.

  
“How about I refresh your memory? We were in the staff room today and you were sucking your lip ring into your mouth and sending me some very interesting looks.”

  
“I was thinking about how good you'd look on top of me.”

  
“Hmm.” His hands continued moving down his back increasing intensity as the other man continued.

  
“And how you'd place those hands on my shoulders whilst riding me. I'd make you feel so good,mark up those strong shoulders of yours,there won't be a clear patch of skin.”

  
“You were thinking about all of that during the staff meeting?” He slowly tugged down the man's underwear.

  
“Mhmm and then I'd flip you over so I was on top and grind so hard on you that you'd beg me to fuc-." Calum smacked the pale skin.

  
“Harder.” he moaned.

  
“Tell me more.” he demanded.

  
“And then I'd get my fingers inside you and find that sweet spot and I'd make you beg fo-.”          

 More contact with Luke's bare ass and Calum's hand. A low moan escaped from his lips but he wanted more as he kept specifying what he was thinking about during the staff meeting.

  
“I'd feel so full with you insi-.” cut short with a satisfied moan from Luke.

  
Another smack. “Make you come so hard you’ll see the Milky Way and all the stars.”

  
"You're getting off on this aren't you? You're so eager for someone to walk in and see you get spanked.So they can see how rock hard you are,How you buck up against the table trying to get some friction for your cock. You want someone to walk in and see how pretty and wrecked you are for me huh? You kinky bastard." Another smack. 

"Well that's if you were doing a good job pup."

"EXCUSE ME!?" another rough smack harder than the last.

"You heard me, if it were you I'd have you on your knees begging me to fuck your face, to make you gag for it"

"Is that right? Well I'd screw you so good you'd be begging me to just run my lips across your skin because you know you wouldn't be able to handle how full I'd make you feel." Another smack,harder.

"Fuck you're so hot, I want to feel you inside me,rock hard. Pushing in and out of me.Pulling my hair.Marking me up so good. Make everyone know that you're the only one who fucks me so good. Fuck me baby please." He bucked his hips against the table whining for Calum.

“That's enough babe.” Calum reasoned looking at the dark red marks on Luke's ass.

  
“C’mere.” Luke winced turning around to face Calum ignoring the sharp pain. He obliged greeting the other man with a needy kiss.

  
“I like you a lot Lukey.”

  
“You’ll like me a lot more when I get my mouth around you.”

  
“As much as I like that idea can we just cuddle for a bit?”

  
“C’mere pup.” He extended his arms and Calum melted into the embrace.

After a few minutes Luke asked again. “Can I suck you off now?"

  
“Some other time Lu, we can’t get caught.”

  
“Okay Callie.” he shuffled off the table and put his clothes back on as Calum watched him.

  
“You're so beautiful Lukey.” He murmured admiring the other man _god he was so entrancing._  
“I should go.” He began collecting his things.

  
“Lu.” he pouted and Luke was weak in the knees just looking at him.

  
“I’ll miss you Cal.” He mumbled walking out of the room tears glistening in his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true.

  
“But I was just going to ask for your number.” Calum sighed to the empty room.

He liked Luke a lot and wanted to get to know him better before they went any further.He knew he had upset Luke when he refused his blowjob offer,he had to make it up to him and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke thinks Calum has pushed him away because he doesn't have feelings for him and he feels hurt that Calum of all people would lead him on. Calum feels as if he is moving too fast with Luke, he has feelings for Luke but he's worried that Luke will get bored of him if he takes too long.


	8. He Doesn't Give A Damn About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum plans to take Luke out for a picnic. Title from Teenage Dirtbag from Wheatus (taken from 5sos cover of the song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum calls Ash and Mike to ask them what he should do in order to get back into Luke's graces and after their initial suggestions of "Suck his dick!" they finally decide that Calum should take him out to lunch. Calum just mentions that he thinks Luke is getting bored of him because whenever they get to a sexual situation, Calum shys away. *A note: Luke doesn't want to pressure Calum into having sex with him, he's just worried that the reason Calum keeps pulling away from him is because he isnt interested in him. Calum isnt very good at expressing himself, so he fails to tell Luke about his true feelings.*Calum decides that Luke would prefer being outdoors because as an Art teacher he'd love to get inspiration from nature etc etc. So he decides to take Luke to his favourite park.

The Next Day: Calum's P.O.V.

Ready to put his plan into action he went looking for Luke so he could surprise him with an invitation for lunch. He had already prepared a picnic basket for the two of them which included sandwiches, chocolate, a bottle of wine and snacks. In his car he had packed a picnic rug,a bouquet of flowers,cushions and a blanket if it got chilly in the evening,the final task was to get Luke to follow him.  However as he approached the cafeteria he saw Luke and Victoria staring at him so he smiled and waved at them. He’d find some excuse to lure Luke away.Walking towards them he didn't see Victoria  deliberately stick her foot out to trip him.Crashing on the floor in front of them he could hear her high tinkling laughter. _God he despised her so much for making him look like a fool in front of Luke._ He could see a pair shoes walking up to him. Then a hand extended out to him, he looked up to see Principal Walters. Accepting the offered hand he slowly got to his feet he saw Luke walking away with Victoria laughing at a joke she had just told.

Luke turned back to face Calum but even though there was some distance between them he heard Luke utter “Twinkle toes.” Victoria’s high pitched laughter carrying through the cafeteria.

Ashamed and angry Calum stormed off to the staff room, as soon as he got there he shoved the flowers into the bin, the box of chocolate and wine into his sports bag and shoved the picnic basket in the lunchroom. He pulled out of the school carpark and after 3 blocks into another parking space. It was only then did he realise that he was crying, his chocolate brown eyes once playful and mischievous were no longer.He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket,he pulled it out to silence it but seeing who was calling him he swiped left.

It was barely 5 seconds before the person on the other end excitedly exclaimed “So how did it go? Did you get him? Does your lack of response mean that you’re with him now? Oh my god is he sucking your coc-”  

“Ash you can’t ask him that! So does he spit or swallow?” Michael asked jokingly. Calum continued sobbing.

“Oh shit man are you okay?” Michael questioned his tone immediately serious. “I’ll beat him up for you, set him straight.” he added.

There were murmurs on Michael and Ashton’s side of the line. All Calum could hear was Ashton apologising to him and Michael replying with “Ash seriously it's okay, he needs you.” and then “What do you want for dinner?” He replied by kissing his boyfriend and saying that pizza was okay.

“Cal-pal where are you?” he cooed trying to get a response from Calum.

Through his loud sobs Calum managed to rattle off his location. Within 10 minutes , Ashton had arrived at the park, sitting beside his best friend he snaked an arm around his shoulders.He managed to stop Calum from sobbing in a couple of minutes, running his hand down the others back constantly repeating that it was going to be okay despite not knowing what happened to his best friend.

“Tough day huh?” he managed to ask once he had calmed Calum down.

“The worst.” 

“How is the weather?”

“There’s lighting and lots of thunder...How about you?”

 “Same old same old...that bad huh?”

 “Yup.”

“And Michael?”

"Summer rain.”

“He's  getting better.”

“Yeah..so what happened?”

“He said something, he really hates me.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope….oh”,he paused to rummage in his bag to pull out the box of chocolates “This is for you and Michael.”

“He didn't even take the chocolate?”

“We didn't get to that point.”

They heard a noise behind them only to see Michael walking towards them with two boxes of pizza.

“He sounds like a jerk.” he added setting the boxes down on the grass and sitting next to Ashton.

“What did he do?” Michael asked passing a slice to Calum and then to Ashton.

“I was putting the plan into action and then I tripped, he called me twinkle toes he really hates me I know it.”

“No Calum,this is not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for not feeling comfortable to take whatever this is further.Even if he was mad he had no right to bring that up.”

“There’s no way he could've known.” Calum reasoned taking a swig from the bottle and handing it to his best friends.

“They would’ve told him when he started the job. It’s practically protocol that you don’t bring up the sports teachers cheating ex.”

 “He has a point.”

 “Of course you think that he has a point he’s your boyfriend!”

 “You’re just bitter.”

 “You’re more bitter.”

 “How is Mike the most bitter?”

 “Simple,because he’s dating you and you’re the sweetest and in order to complement each other as you do,there needs to be balance.”

 “Aww thanks Callie.”

 “Are you coming on to my boyfriend?”

 “No I’ll leave that up to you.”

 Michael shoved him across Ashton who counteracted with “Babes, Babes there’s enough of me to go around.”

Calum spluttered “He’s such a dick but I kinda miss him." Which came out sounding more like he 'sucked a dick and I kinda missed it'.

“So that’s why you’re so angry at him he sucked someone else’s dick?”

“First of all I didn't let him suck mine and that’s why he hates me, I’m not angry at him I'm disappointed in myself for getting his hopes up.” 

“Because you didn't get to suck his dick?”

“Mike.” Ashton warned putting a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Partly yeah but more disappointed because I really liked him, I spanked and grinded on him for Christ sakes."

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Ashton screeched whilst Michael smirked at him.

 “Chill out babe it's not like he touched his cock."

 “Weeelll.” Calum trailed off earning a stern look from Ashton and a fist bump from Michael.

“You touched his dick AND spanked him!?” Ashton exclaimed.

 “Geez Ash do you want to tell my mum along with the whole bloody neighbourhood?” They all burst into laughter and then Calum started crying again.

“He’s such a cock.” Ashton added snaking his arm around Calum’s waist.

 “He has a nice cock.” Calum commented.

 “Do you want me to rip it off for you? Keep a little souvenir?” Michael joked.

 "We talk about his cock a lot." Ashton mused.

"You should've seen it." he giggled.

 "Why? What does it look like?"  

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Such a fucking tease Cal."

"That's what he said!"

"Not to you!"

"Whatever Mike."

"So what's the plan?"

 “Just get me someone hot to fuck.” Calum mumbled.

 "That's the path you want to take? Sleep with every human you come into contact with?"

 "Well last time I felt this shit I ended up putting all my focus on my job, and somehow I still end up like this. So yes get me a casual hook up."

"Cal." Michael urged,concern lacing his voice.

"I really liked him okay, he was sweet, cute,smart, funny,caring,thoughtful- everyone loves him.And yet still I manage to push him away,make him hate me." He admitted.

 "That's not true Cal, he doesn't hate you."

 "He does,you should've seen the way he said it."

“How about Luke?” the question was aimed at Ashton but Calum replied instead.

“But Luke is the cock.” he muttered.

“No not your asshole Luke, our Luke he’s really sweet,a bit on the shy side but he could use a good fuck too.”

“As in the guy who stole your chocolate pop-tarts?  sounds like a capital fellow. Also how do you know I'm a good fuck?”  Calum inquired fixing his best friends with an amused smirk.

“Yeah that’s the one. He’s super sweet you’ll really like him and Ashton told me.”

“And Ashton would know how?”

 “Okay so maybe I told Mike I slept with you so he would hurry up and sleep with me.”

“You lied to me?” Michael asked faux offended.

 “Oh shut up I told you right after I fucked you.” Ash replied leaning over to kiss Michael.

“Actually I fucked you.”

“Nuh uh I FUCKED YOU!”

“You two are fucking disgusting. I don’t want to know who bottoms!  I’m going to go before you have fake break up sex in front of me. I’ll text you tomorrow.” He got up to leave placing a kiss on each of their foreheads and ruffling their hair.

“Cal?” 

“Yeah?”

 “How’s the weather?”

 “Spring showers, you guys?”

 They looked at each other before replying with “Spring showers.” Calum smiled at his best friends.

 “Why can't we openly discuss out feelings?”

 “Because it's frowned upon.” 

“Fuck society I say we do what we want.”

“That's easy for you to say,but you forget you are society.”

“That’s deep even for you Ash.” Calum joked swiping an extra two slices of pizza.Ashton pretended to be offended.

“Do you want our Luke’s number?” He asked all seriousness.

“No set up a blind date or something. Love you two." He waved as he walked to his car shoving pizza into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Luke calls Calum twinkle toes, Calum is hurt because its a direct reference to his ex with her being a dance teacher. Just another note: Calum was initially hurt by his then girlfriend cheating on him and he blames himself for not realising sooner that things between them had not been working out. But despite this he doesn't harbour bad feelings towards his ex. The only reasons Calum stopped seeing other people are because he partly felt guilty for his ex cheating and and because he felt like the only part of his life that was going well was his job. So when they did break up, he put all his focus into his job.He passes it off as "there's no way he could've known" but he's disappointed that Luke had found out about his ex, as he was hoping he'd be able to tell Luke about her in person when he was ready to discuss it.


	9. If I could say the things that I wanna say,I'd find a way to make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same event from Luke's point of view. Title from If You Don't Know

Luke's p.o.v.

He felt terrible about what Victoria was asking him to do. How could he do that to Calum of all people? Who was a literal puppy dog.

“Do it or I’ll tell Walters and the school board about your little crush.” she hissed.

“What do you mean?” Luke played dumb,surely he wasn't that obvious about his crush.

“I saw you two playing tonsil hockey a few weeks ago after detention.”

“It was after school hours and none of your business.” He retorted.

“But it was on school property.”

“Still none of your business.”

“I saw him spank you.”

“You were spying on us!?”

“Do you really want to get fired over a guy like Calum, no scrap that do you think he'd give up his job for you, realistically speaking. You're just a casual fling for him to get over his ex.” she replied ignoring his question.

Luke gritted his teeth,Calum would never forgive him if he got fired because of Luke.Deep down Victoria may have a point,Calum did tend to shy away from actually having sex with Luke. But still he couldn't bring himself to call Calum that, he knew that Calum had taken it personally when he walked in on the dance teacher (his then girlfriend) cheating on him with the French teacher. Luke had asked Dolores the guidance counsellor about it, but the only information he got out of her was that for a whole 2 years Calum had avoided all romantic entanglements, focusing his efforts on his job. Bringing up the topic after 2 years since Calum had moved on was a punch to the gut. He rather Calum hate him for this, then have Calum resent him for losing his job.

He watched as Calum smiled and then waved at them. He drew closer to them and tripped over Victoria’s foot. She harshly jabbed Luke in the ribs and pulled him away from the fallen Calum.A sharp pain seared through his leg as Victoria motioned for him to insult the other man.

“Twinkle toes.” he muttered, wishing that Calum couldn't hear him. Victoria let out a cruel laugh as she continued to pull Luke through the crowd of students.

“I'm going to meet Ashley for lunch, do you want to come?”

“I've had enough of your shit today. He of all people didn't deserve that.”

“If you go and help him up you're both fired.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“He is Walters favourite teacher, he doesn't deserve it. He's not even a good teacher”

“You're jealous of him? That’s what this is all about!?”

“No I deserve a damn promotion, he doesn't!” she angrily stated as she stormed off.

Luke regarded her situation, she was new to the school and the only one in the science department who was actually good with students and capable of handling large workloads. Calum had worked hard for the past two years, he gave himself entirely to the job. If anyone deserved a promotion it was him. If Walters were to find out that Calum and Luke had been fooling around at school, Calum would not only be fired but would not be able to get a job anywhere in the area. Deep down he knew that if she had told Calum that she wanted to be promoted within the department he would've discussed it with Walters.

Maybe if I find him before he leaves I can apologise to him he thought but when he went to the parking lot the other man's car was missing. He quickly texted Michael updating him on the fact that he ruined all chances with his crush.Michael texted back 2 hours later that he had a close friend that he could set him up with.


	10. We could have all night,If you just say the word,Tell me it's alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum are forced to have a meeting with the principal. Title from Greenlight

1 week later-Calum’s p.o.v. 

Calum had successfully avoided Luke for a whole week, he made sure to check the detention roster  and swap with other staff members.Even when he saw Luke in the hallways he walked in the other direction. During the staff meeting he sat closest to the door so he could leave as soon as it finished. Luke seemed to get the message and was hurt that Calum was acting so cold towards him. A few weeks ago they had been cuddling under tables,they had nicknames for each other and were joking around. Now they were avoiding each other, both thinking that they were at fault. During lunch a student messenger approached and handed him a slip of paper which stated he had to go to the Principal's office after the last session. At the conclusion of the lesson Calum walked to Walter's’ office unsure as to the nature of the meeting. He knocked then entered, with a curt nod towards Walters he sat in front of the principal waiting for the man to begin. There was a knock on the door as Walters rose his eyes followed him to see who it was. To his shock Luke stood blinking at the two men in confusion, then he turned to leave but was stopped by Walters who pulled him into the office. Then he motioned for Luke to sit in the seat next to Calum. Seeing Luke, he  got up ready to leave but to no avail as he was yanked back into his chair by Walters.

 

“Mr Hood, Mr Hemmings can you two cooperate for 5 minutes? That’s all I ask.”

“Yeah okay.” Luke grumbled whilst Calum just grunted.

“So the school summer camp is coming up in the next two weeks, unfortunately the Evans twins have to go and take care of their mother who has recently fallen sick. You two are the only ones who can take their place.”

“To quote Hamlet Act three, scene three line eighty seven, no.” Luke countered he did just come from a year 9 English class. Calum beside him struggled to keep the smile off his face. He may be angry at him but he was one  smooth fucker.

“Hood, are you agreeing with Hemmings?’

“No sir. I mean yes sir.”

“Which one is it?”

“Uh I don’t know sir.”

“Well make up your mind I have dinner with my wife at 7.”

“I have plans for 7 too sir.” Luke muttered annoyed that the older man was going to make him late for his date.

“I have dinner at 7 as well so sir if you want me to go on the summer camp I will. I will go with any staff member excluding present company.”

“And why is that gentlemen?”

“ He called me twinkle toes.” Calum complained at the same time Luke huffed “He led me on.” really he had no good excuse, he just missed being near Calum.

“What?” they asked looking at each other in confusion.

“Gentlemen one at a time.” Walters interjected. “How did he lead you on Mr Hemmings?”

"He..uh.uh."Luke stuttered unsure whether to tell Walters or not.

"He believes I lead him on because on a few occassions Mr Hemmings and i have had a more than professional relationship.However Mr Hemmings and I have different feelings concerning the situation now." Calum answered for him.

"It's none of my business to inquire into your personal relationships unless it is a primary factor that affects your job.But judging from your conduct today I believe that you two should sort out your differences."

"We'll be sure to do that sir." Calum conceded looking towards Luke.

“Why did you give me the cold shoulder? You could’ve just told me that you weren't interested.” Blurted Luke stealing a glance at Calum.

“Well if I did that I’d be lying to myself.” He admitted.

“You like like me?” Principal Walters facepalmed _his staff were actually six years old, he really wished the Evans twins hadn't bailed on him._

“Not anymore.”

“Oh well I could establish that from you giving me the cold shoulder.”

“I was giving you the cold shoulder because you called me twinkle toes and besides I thought you hated me but I don’t care anymore.”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah.” Calum replied slightly hurt.

“So I guess it's settled you two are going on the summer camp. Now get out of my office.” Walters grumbled he had a dinner to get to so that he could avoid further drama.

 

Calum was the first to leave, he rushed out the door and into the carpark Luke following behind him.

“Calum! Hey! I need to talk to you!”

“That's not good enough Luke.”

“Please?”

“Look if you're gonna say that you forgive me for ignoring you for a week I don't want to hear it.”

“Calum, look I'm really sorry okay, I really hoped you hadn't heard.”

“Well you said it, so if that's what you think of me then fine I don’t care!”

“That’s not what I think if you,I had to say it.”

“That doesn't make any sense, you say that you don't think that of me but you just admitted that you just HAD to say it.”

“Calum,please, let me explain.”He pleaded.

“I don't want to talk to you, not about this or anything else. Just, please leave me alone, I never want to see you again.” Calum sobbed getting into his car and driving out of the carpark.

Luke knew what he had to do, rushing up to principal Walters’ office he found the man locking his door.

“Principal Walters, can I please have Calum’s number? it's urgent.” he begged hoping the other man would help him.

“Hemmings I'm sorry but I don't think he wants to talk to you. I have to respect his wishes.”

“He doesn't understand, I had to say those things. I was doing it for him.”

“But you insulted him, literally kicked him while he was down.”

“Sir,please, let me just talk to him, I really need to explain it to him.”

“Lucas I'm really sorry but not today, you can't talk to him if he doesn't want to talk to you.”

“ Then I'm sorry to say that you'll have to find a new Art teacher. I no longer feel that this position is suitable for me. Please forgive me for my lack of notice.”

“Hemmings! You'd seriously quit your job because of him?”

“What choice do I have?  He never wants to see me again.”

“He’ll come through, if anyone is forgiving it's Calum. He’ll talk to you when he's ready.”

“I don't know sir, I think it's best that I leave now.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your resignation Mr Hemmings, if you reconsider you have my number.”

“Lucas?” he added

“Yes sir?”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes sir he's truly the single most fascinating person I've ever met. He’s intelligent but he doesn't show off . He is a complete gentleman, there's not one mean bone in his body, he's polite, his eyes crinkle when smiles, when he really smiles and it lights up his whole face his eyes sparkle and gleam . He's both brave and courageous, he's delicate and protective willing to do anything for anyone no matter who they are. He makes everyone around him feel at ease, he's supportive and loving. Being around him makes my day and the fact that I said what I did, I hate myself for it. I never meant to hurt him, I really really wished he hadn't heard what I said that day.”

“Then why did you say it? Everyone knew about what happened. He completely shut off for 2 years. he never allowed himself to have any fun, he just worked all the time,volunteered for all school related events,for those two years he was practically married to the job.”

“I know and I feel terrible about what I  did because I love him, and if that means I have to forgo my career to save his. I’d do it again in a heartbeat, he's the most important thing to me. I’d rather spend my whole life flitting from job to job if it means that he can maintain his position here and be happy.”


	11. Back to square one where I started. As I stand here broken-hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum visits Ashton at work. (I'm really bad at summaries,sorry) Title from Heartache On The Big Screen

Calum's P.O.V.

As soon he got home, Ashton called him to find out why his best friend had cancelled.

 

“Well that’s okay Callie, Lucas said that he couldn't make it either but he’s very excited to meet you.”

“Mhmm.” Calum didn’t sound convincing.

“How’s the weather?” Ashton asked his voice full of concern.

“If you look outside your window you’ll be able to see for yourself.”

“Cal.”

“I have to go on a dumb summer camp with him.”

“Come to work Cal we’ll talk there.”

“Only if I get extra cream in my frappe and some cookies.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hey Ash?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

They soon cut off as Calum headed for the shower. He needed time by himself to sort his thoughts out. Luke had been mad at him because he had given him the cold shoulder and because he thought Calum was leading him on.But, Calum justified, he had a good reason for doing what he did. Luke had insulted him by calling him twinkle toes.But on the other hand Luke didn't seem like the type of person that would deliberately hurt Calum.Especially since they had become closer over the past few weeks. Even if Luke thought he was being led on, he didn't have it in him to treat Calum so harshly by saying what he did.He knew he had to talk to Luke about it and try and sort it out between them but right now he didn't want to see the other man anytime soon. He finally decided he’d ask Ash what to do. Getting into his car he decided on a whim to call Michael, the other man picked up after two rings.

“Hey Callie!”

“Mikey what are you doing tonight?”

“Lucas asked me to hang out tonight.”

“Because I cancelled the date?”

“No he had a bad day,he said he quit his job.”

“He quit his job? Oh man that is rough."

"Yeah, apparently he pissed off some guy at work so now he's just quietly leaving."

"Hey you said he was a nice guy!"

  
"He is! but he just didn't want to make things escalate further between them."

"Okay if you say so, on another note shouldn't I at least talk to this guy first? Just so that when we do meet it isn't us the two of us awkwardly staring at each other shoving bread in our mouths?”

“That was weirdly specific Cal. Yeah okay, I’ll give him your number before I leave. I gotta go now! Give Ash a hug for me!”

“Why? you can just bang him when you get home”

“Yeah but  I miss him now.”

"Too bad he's spending the night with me!.” he said as Michael hung up on him.

Walking into the Coffee Nut Calum immediately felt as if he  were home. The general atmosphere was warm and friendly lots of people sat on the lounge chairs or in booths chatting over drinks and pastries. A few cashiers walked past in cute aprons,  small notepads in their front pockets and  pens tucked behind their ears, smiling as they walked past each table, silently asking if their patrons required anything else. Whilst servers bustled hear and there bringing out complimentary iced buns to each table.

He approached the front counter, standing behind a cute couple. Both girls were taking turns to poke each other.The girl with long brown hair laughed heartily at a joke told by her blonde haired girlfriend. She moved closer to her girlfriend ghosting over the other’s lips then the cashier cleared his throat. Seizing the moment the brown haired girl kissed her girlfriend's nose and ran forward to the countertop order both their drinks,her wallet at the ready to pay for both drinks. Her girlfriend laughed at her and she lightly wrapped her in a hug. When they had finished ordering their drinks they moved to the side playing a new game between them. This time they were trying to touch each other without the other one noticing. The blonde haired girl pretended to grab napkins telling her girlfriend to get a spoon from the other side. Then when her back was turned, the blonde haired girl pressed a quick kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Calum? Cal?  Callie! Calum Thomas Hood Oi! Loser!” hearing Ashton’s voice broke Calum out of his reverie.

“Hello welcome to the Coffee Nut! I'm your cashier Ashton what would you like today?” Ashton addressed Calum enthusiastically.

“A tall boyfriend with blonde hair,blue eyes,with a lip ring, who is sassy but sweet,looks and fucks like an angel, who also isn't a huge asshole.”

“Sorry we don't sell those.”

“I’ll have an extra large chocolate frappe and 2 raspberry swirls,extra cream.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because you order that when you’re sad.”

“I'm always sad.I’m sorry okay I really liked him and it just sucks."

“What do you actually want?

“You.”

“I'm not on the menu.”

“That isn't what Mikey told me you said last night!” teased Calum smirking at Ashton.

“Fuck off!  I’ll bring you your damn frappe.”

“Love you Ashy!”

“Suck a fuck!”

“Irwin.” a stern voice chided from behind Calum. He turned around to lock eyes with a tall man, dressed in a crisp white shirt and dark grey pants. His eyes were  dark green and hidden behind thick black glasses.

“Sir.” Ashton swallowed visibly threatened by the other man’s demeanour.

“Finish making this gentleman his order and you are paying for it .After that I would like you to clean all the booths and the coffee machine. Then do the dishes and I’ll see you in my office after all that is finished.” despite knowing the relationship between Calum and Ashton.

“Yes sir”. Ashton managed a weak smile in Calum’s direction after the man had left  but Calum was furious, how could the man thrive off Ashton’s dismay.

“Hey Ash I didn't mean to make things bad for you,He’s such an asshole!”

“ S’okay you didn't do anything wrong. We’ll talk later yeah?, Price will fire me if I don’t get this shit done.The fucker was meant to give me a promotion a month ago!”

“I can help, Do you have a spare apron?” Calum asked thinking of a plan.

“Yeah.” Ashton replied pulling one out from under the counter.

“Okay you get someone to do registers while you clean the coffee machine,I’ll clean the booths and I’ll do dishes after I finish. If you finish soon you can come help me.”

“Deal.” Ashton agreed handing Calum cleaning supplies, after 20 minutes the shop closed.All the cashiers and servers left, leaving only Ashton, Calum and Price in the store.Calum made his way to one of the booths enjoying some leftover iced buns,he waited patiently until Ashton came into sight.

Calum sent Ashton a thumbs up as he made his way to Price’s office.Ashton came out within a few minutes with a piece of paper.

“Ashton, had to leave early. I’ve left a spare set of keys in the office, make sure you lock up.Also you are opening the shop tomorrow. Sam Price.” Ashton read his face darkening with each passing moment.Calum went over and patted his back sympathetically.

“Come on, I think we both need a drink after today.”

"Agreed." he replied grabbing his bag from underneath the counter.


	12. Torn in two And I know I shouldn't tell you But I just can't stop thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton go out for dinner and Ashton gets drunk. Title from Wherever You Are

2 Hours Later

“What do I do Ash?” Calum repeated his question.

“Suck his cock!”

“You’re drunk.”

“Honestly though suck his cock and tell me if he doesn’t apologise right after he comes.”

“Geez Ash go into more detail why don’t you.”

“Yeah sure, get down on your knees and look him straight in the eyes.Slowly pull down his pants, and I mean really slowly that he growls at you to just hurry the fuck up. Then bite your lip and give him puppy dog eyes.Pull down his boxers or underwear, unless he isn't wearing( hopefully you don’t get too starstruck by his cock). Then tease the fuck out of him until he can’t help but beg you to take him whilst pulling your-” Ashton stopped midway as Calum had put his hand over Ashton’s mouth. which Ashton licked after 30 seconds. 

“Eww Mikey may be into your kinky shit but save it for the bedroom!”

“First of all you know nothing, like for example I rather  have his fingers shoved deep in my mouth whilst his cock is insi-”

“Okay that’s it I’m calling Mikey to come help and sober you up so he can suck you off tomorrow morning before work.” Calum interrupted.

“Are you going to beg him to get his mouth on to me? Beg him to pound into me whilst I’m crying out his na-”

They both stopped their conversation when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Getting the gist of the man’s request both of them rose from their seats and continued their conversation in Calum’s car. 

“Mikey?”

“Baby?” came Michael’s sleepy reply.

“Uh no it's Calum, but I’ll tell Ash you miss him.”

“I miss you too baby!” Ashton screeched into the phone.

“I miss you more!”

“i miss you mostest!”

“Oh my gosh can you two shut up?”   
“No!” they screamed in unison.

“If you like it then you should put a ring on it.” Calum conferred

“Which one of us was that aimed at?” Michael asked

“Both of you.”

“Anyway Calum, you rang?” Michael immediately changed the topic.

“Ashton is staying at mine because I can’t be bothered driving to yours”

“No I miss him too much,I’ll come pick him up”

“I knew you would, I was just testing you. We are at your front door.”

They heard the front door open on the other end of the line “No you’re not!” came Michael’s  sleepy reply followed a long string of curses.

“It was Ashton’s idea!”

“I’m sure it was, how long will you be? I miss my Ashy.”

“10 minutes babe.” Ashton replied as Calum drove onto the main road.

“Did you mean what you said earlier? He addressed Calum when he got off the phone with Michael .

“Hmm what are you talking about?”

“That you really liked Asshole Luke?

“Maybe.”

“Cal.”

“Yes okay I admit I really liked him, after she cheated on me I just didn't think that I wanted to get back out there. I thought that her cheating on me was a wake up call that sleeping with loads of different people didn’t get me anywhere. She made me realise that I wanted to settle down, to find someone who loves me as much as I love them. Who’s kind and sweet,who knows how I like my coffee, who knows how to calm me down when i’m scared.Someone who’s with me, supporting me every step of the way.I never thought I’d find someone like that, it felt idealistic on my part but i did, cliche as it sounds and fuck I want to get to know him better.But i’ve ruined my chance, I’ve pushed him away. I’ve made him think that he wasn’t good enough, I told him to stay away from me. That I never want to see him again.”


	13. The words you speak, surrounding me This is broken love, in the first degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum can't stop thinking about Luke,so he calls the one person who he knows will give him Luke's number. Title from Catch Fire

Calum's p.o.v. 

After he dropped Ashton home, he drove around his neighbourhood thinking about Luke, honestly he hadn't  stopped thinking about the other man since they had first met. Even though they didn't get along,Luke had still comforted him when he was scared during the thunderstorm. And Calum had to admit the other man had a positive effect on him. When he saw him in the corridor he always ended up with a smile on his face no matter how bad his day. He liked him a lot, he hated having to ignore himself hated himself for snapping at him in the afternoon.On a whim he called Walters.

 

“Hello?” came the sleepy voice.

“I need Luke’s number.”

“Who is this?”

“Calum Hood.”

“Hood it's 2am!”

“I know but can you please  give me Luke’s number?”

“Why? He quit today, He's out of your life for good isn't that what you wanted?”

“He did what!? No no this can't be happening.”

"He quit today right after you left." He continued.

"Why? did he say anything about me?" 

“It's 2am Hood, I'm exhausted we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

"Please, did he say anything about me, does he hate me?"

"No Calum he doesn't hate you, you need to talk to him yourself. But it can wait for tomorrow,it's too late now."

“No! I want to talk to him now.I need to fix this,just give me his number,please”

"Hood,he's probably asleep by now,even if you called him there's no way he'd pick up at this hour.I promise i’ll text it to you tomorrow.”

“Can you just give it to him Steve.” he heard Diana, principal Walters’ wife murmur to him.

“Please, please I’ll do detention duty for a month!” he pleaded.

“Make it 2.” Walters sighed into the phone, he hung up and texted him the other man's number, silently cursing Hood for waking him up so early in the morning. A part of him hoping that Luke would pick up for Calum's sake, just so the two of them could properly talk and fix whatever it was they were fighting about.

  

As soon as he got Luke's number he wasted no time in calling him despite being after 2am.

 

“Hey mate,look I'm sorry I bailed,I just quit my job today and my emotions are all over the place.I promise we can reschedule for another night.” Luke answered the call.

“Luke Who the hell do you think this is?” Calum asked confused.

“Pup? How do you have my number?” he replied confused as to how Calum had gotten his number and why he was calling him so late in the night.

“I pestered Walters until he gave it to me,How did you know it was me?” 

“Uh I didn't,I got it from one of my friends,Michael. I was meant to go on a blind date with this guy called Calum.I heard your voice and I knew it was you”

“Michael Clifford? He's my best friend oh my god you're the poptart stealing Luke!” Calum exclaimed in realisation that the Luke his friends had tried to set him up with was who they dubbed Asshole Luke.

“Portrait stealing Luke? What the hell are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Not portrait,Poptart. You stole Ash's poptarts at the supermarket, never mind can we talk, like in person?”

“Are you sure you want to talk to me?”

“Yeah I'm sure.”

“Where are you?”

“5 minutes from my house.”

“Okay give me your address and I'll be there as soon as possible.”


	14. The darkest night never felt so bright with you by my side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum talk about the past few days. Title from Outerspace

Calum's p.o.v. 

As soon as Calum got home he began pacing,nervous about what he was going to say to the other man. _Maybe I'll find out the reason why he decided to quit_ and _if he meant ill by his comments the other week_ he thought to himself. But with each passing moment he grew more nervous.Changing into an old band shirt and pyjama bottoms he tried to convince himself that everything was alright,that Luke and him would sort things out.They needed to sort things out,Calum missed Luke too much to let the other man go. He went to the kitchen, he needed to do something with his hands. Pulling out various ingredients, he mixed them together stopping here and there to add milk and chocolate chips. Shutting the oven door and washing up his dirty dishes Calum put on some music, the silence within his house was a constant reminder that he was alone. The music however served as a temporary distraction from his thoughts.  _What if Luke_ _didn't want to see him? What if he decided Calum wasn't worth it anymore. What if he found someone better._

 

Luke's p,o.v.

Driving to Calum’s house so late in the night Luke began thinking about what to say to him, _W_ __a_ s Calum still angry at him? Would Calum just give him a fake address? Did he even want to talk to him after his outburst today? _He missed the right turn and ended up in a dead end, cursing he reversed,paying more attention to the street signs. Eventually he arrived at the address in Calum's message. He was unsure whether to knock or ring the bell so he settled for calling him.

Within two minutes Calum opened the door, his hair mussed, his eyes tired wearing pyjama bottoms and a faded band shirt. Luke drank in the sight, it was unfair that the man looked that good even when he was about to go to sleep. He followed him as he was led to a comfortable sitting room littered with 3 armchairs, a few beanbags sat at one of the room and an expensive looking coffee table sat in the middle of the spacious room.Calum motioned for him to sit anywhere. But on second thought began to walk towards a door at the side of the room,he flicked a switch and beckoned for Luke to follow.

The backyard was lit with fairy lights trailing over the spikes in the ground that held up an assortment of different plants. It made the garden glow like a magical wonderland, a lone scarecrow stood at the back guarding the plants.Luke admired the hard work Calum must have put in to make the place look like it was out of a child's story book.On the floor a beanbag lay lonely amongst a clothes basket filled with books. Calum went to sit on the beanbag and shuffled over making space for Luke. He followed his host and sat down next to him, their arms touching due to the small size of the beanbag.

“You have a lovely home.” he began.

Instead of answering Calum asked “Did you really quit?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry, I was out of line today."

“No I'm sorry for the other week I should've helped you up but Victoria pulled me away and she made me say that horrible thing, I tried to tell you but you were so upset. And then you kept ignoring me and I know that it's stupid but I was hurt too especially since we got along really well.I was so mad at myself for doing what I did and saying what I did. I asked  Walters for your number but he wouldn't give it me.I’m really sorry Cal.”

"Victoria?" Calum asked confused.

"She threatened to tell Walters about us interacting on school grounds,I couldn't risk you losing your job. I rather you hate me for saying what I did rather than you despising me because you weren't able to get a job in the area. You've worked so hard for your job and I didn't want to spoil that for you. And when you said that you never wanted to see me again,that hurt but I knew what i had to do."

“I didn't mean what I said I was just angry. I'm sorry I made you quit, I’ll resign you just got the job you deserve to stay.Besides i’m finally back to being me you know. Starting to enjoy doing things for myself and not overworking myself. I admit your comment hurt a bit but i’m happier for it now. It’s in the past.”

“What's the point of that? I only took the job to see you and I was just being a huge jerk by bringing up your past relationship.” he mumbled.

“What was that?”  Calum asked leaning closer to Luke getting him to admit that Luke liked him back.

“Nothing, so you know Michael and Ashton?” Luke passed it off.

“Yeah they've been my best friends since primary school,but I heard you stole Ash's PopTarts.” He teased gently pressing his arm against Luke's.

“I was craving PopTarts for a whole week and it was the only store in the area that had them.” he admitted smiling at the other man.

“Yeah he told me  you stole the last box of chocolate poptarts, I just never connected the dots.They’ve always spoken very highly of you.” he laughed.

"I like what you've done with your backyard, it's really pretty."

"Thank you! I usually come out here when I'm lonely and the weather is nice. I sit and enjoy the sunshine whilst reading my books or sometimes any work I have left over." he beamed.

Luke smiled back at him, He had liked Calum before but he enjoyed getting to know the man better. He liked having Calum's company after being deprived of it for a whole week.They sat in silence for a little bit before Luke started shivering.

"Come on inside." Calum offered getting up off the bean bag and extended his hand to help him up.

 

When they were back in the living room, a timer went off and Calum raised a finger as he exited the room. He came back a minute with a plate of  warm cookies offering it to the other man. Luke took one and chewed softly then let out a low moan.

“These are amazing!” he moaned smearing chocolate on his cheeks.

“You have a little something, here let me get it.” chuckled Calum cleaning Luke's face with a tissue.

“What did you put in these? Honestly I thought my mum makes the best cookies but holy shit these are so much better.”

“I'll give you my secret ingredient in exchange for a kiss.” he teased, he just wanted Luke's lips on top of his.He had missed being near Luke, the smell of his cologne mixed with his laundry detergent,the smell of his shampoo,just his smell made him crazy.

 

Before he could finish Luke's lips collided with his, between breaths he whispered “Caramel,what's your mum’s?”

“Cinnamon sugar.” came the reply

“Bed.now.” Calum demanded

“Lead the way princess.”

Calum let out a whimper.

“No freaking way, you like being called princess?”

“Shut up Lucifer, I don't want my neighbours to know that,they don't even know my name!”

“Oh they'll know both of our names that's a guarantee,Princess”

“You're milking this aren't you?”

“I’ll be milking something alright.”

“You better keep  your word.” he muttered smirking as he lead the way to his bedroom.


	15. Carry on, outlast the ignorance,Moving on, survive the innocence,Won't be long, won't be long, won't be long,You know it's gonna get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut (sorry I made you guys wait so long if you read this fic for the possibility of smut).  
> Title from Carry On (only because it's the last song on the Sounds Good, Feels Good album and I just had to have it after the Outer Space named chapter, as well as being two of my favourite songs on the Album). Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Feedback is Welcome or if you have any suggestions/ideas for future fics Hmu.

As soon as they reached the bedroom they fumbled with each other's clothes before Luke got impatient and lightly shoved Calum onto the bed as he tore his shirt off, pulled down his pants whilst Calum was staring at him in appreciation. Luke sent a smile in his direction as he lifted him to sit on the bed properly .

“Arms up” Calum pliantly lifted his hands up as Luke peeled his shirt off, then he got on his knees  and removed his pants. Slowly kisses were placed upon Calum’s legs, excruciatingly teasing  yet sweet, Luke parted Calum’s thighs, instead of soft kisses he began marking them up. 

“Is this alright?” Luke paused to confirm his intentions with Calum. The other man nodded his approval,he continued biting his thighs until Calum begged to be touched.

“What do you want princess?”

“Your hands and mouth, those need to go.” he motioned to Luke's underwear.

Luke wasted no time in pulling down both his and  Calums’ underwear and tossing them on the floor.Calum slid to the right side of the bed, his cock sprung to rest on his  bare stomach, Luke slid in beside him and cupped him. He let out sigh of contentment as Luke turned towards him and began softly stroking his cock whilst he attacked him with his lips. Calum pulled away from the kiss to push his fingers into Luke’s mouth “Suck” he instructed, then mewled as Luke increased his pace on his cock as he sucked harder on his fingers. He extracted his fingers with a pop and extended his arm around Luke's body to rest on his lower back.

“Ready sugar?”

“Hurry up already!”

“Wait, I may have some lube.”

“Are you kidding you can't leave me here half hard to go search for lube you may not even own, besides you're not even that hot so I doubt I'd be hard when you get back.” he whined giving the other man a playful smile.

“Go fuck yourself!”

“That's what I'll be doing when you're searching for your nonexistent lube!”

Calum put up his middle finger and headed for his bathroom to look for lube. After 2 minutes he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw Luke smiling at him.

“It's been 2 minutes and you already miss me? Come help me search for the lube then.”

“I have other plans.” he gave the other man a sly smile before lifting him up and placing him on top of the sink. He spread his legs and got between them, kneeling on the bath mat and taking Calum in his hand and gently pumping him. When he began twitching with his eyes shut firmly on top of him,Luke took away his hand making the other man growl out his name. He began to tease him further by pulling him off the counter and pulling him into the shower.  He pushed him against the wall as he trailed his lips down the other man's neck, sucking deep red marks into the tanned skin. Calum twisted the shower knobs behind him letting warm water cascade down them. He fisted Luke's hair as the other man reached his tummy, pulling his mouth down to where he needed him most. Luke obliged slowly sucking the man into his mouth, his tongue working over the sensitive area. He hollowed his cheeks out as he took the member further into his mouth. Calum moaned from on top of him, his hips involuntarily bucking into Luke’s mouth whilst his hands tugged at his blonde locks begging for more.

“Lu...im gonna.” he began but Luke looked up at him and smiled despite his mouth already being full. 

“Say something baby!” he urged knowing what he needed to finally give into the building warmth in his stomach.

“I want you to fuck me later so hard that I come all over you and I’ll make you clean up by licking every last drop.” he hummed, he felt Calum’s grip tighten on his hair as he reached his high,releasing with a content sigh into Luke’s mouth. 

Coming down from his high he helped Luke to his feet kissing him passionately. Then he gripped the other man’s shoulders as he pushed him into the wall. 

“Ready for round two?”

“Mhmm.” Luke agreed.

Calum began to kiss down Luke’s dripping muscular back, leaving little bites here and there.

“Tell me what you want” he whispered into his ear.

“Want you to fuck me! ”he demanded.

“Is that so?”

“Yes….please”

“Okay angel, do you want me to uh prep you?” he blushed.

“Is it okay if I…” he trailed off

“Of course Lu” he stepped away turning to look at the bathroom door.

“ Can you watch?”

“You want me to watch?”

“Please.”

Calum nodded as he turned to watch Luke open himself up using two fingers then adding a third,soon becoming a moaning mess in front of his eyes.He was so eager to touch Luke,to make Luke feel even better. But he patiently waited, his dick growing harder with every passing moment. Luke noticed and motioned for Calum to come closer. He turned his back and faced the wall, Calum thought about how lucky he was at this moment in time. The man he couldn't stop thinking about was in his shower naked, his blonde hair a dark brown now, his cerulean blue orbs blown wide with lust. His cheeks stained a dusty pink,his lips red from sucking Calum off and from biting off his moans.

Calum ventured closer. “Are you okay with this?” he needed to be sure. Luke turned back to him and whispered his consent. Calum captured his lips between his own,running his tongue over the broken skin. “Are you sure?” Luke looked deep into his eyes and said “I want this, you,us.You mean so much to me.Been waiting so long”

“I want you too.”

“Then hurry the hell up and fuck me!”

“As you wish.” chuckled Calum easing himself between Luke's thighs. Luke let out a little whine. 

“Fu..uuuck you can move now.”

 

Calum took his opportunity to lightly move against the other man, gripping his shoulders as he moved in and out of Luke. 

“Faster” he moaned rocking into Calum “I need you.”

Urged on by the hot man in his shower Calum thought about grinding up against Luke in his car all those months ago. He thought about how Luke tasted the first time they kissed, Luke calming him down during the thunderstorm,the way in which Luke looked in the staff room relentlessly teasing him. Luke's cocky attitude when Calum spanked him.Thought about the day in the art room when Luke looked so happy when Calum asked him to go for a coffee,how he had settled into Calum's embraced.Thought about how much he wanted this, wanted Luke. 

“Say something.” Luke panted.

“I like the fact I can watch you come undone in front of me, all I have to do is rock in and out of you and you’re already moaning for me.”

“More and faster!”

He increased his pace as he whispered “I can imagine what you’ll be like when I find that special spot, you pressed up against the wall begging me to do it again,rutting against the wall to give you friction to make your cock feel so good. You tomorrow morning bouncing on my cock, asking me what I want for breakfast.”

“Uh huh,it will be you on your knees begging me to suck you off again because you just know you’ll never find someone who takes you so well. You begging me to suck on your nipples whilst wrapping my fingers around you pumping you so good you stain your pretty bed sheets.” Luke cockily added.

Calum rutted his hips against Luke slamming hard into him, going deeper with each thrust.

“Ohhhhh CALLIE fuck ohh keep going ohh fuck, come on Princess. Right there ugh ohhhh fuuuck!”

“Oh my god Calum, Michael just proposed to-WHAT THE FUCK CALUM!?” Ashton screeched as he walked into the bathroom to see Calum and Luke fucking in the shower.Michael following close behind.

“Its 3:45 in the morning why the fuck are you in my house!? Don't you have to be at work at 8? Why aren't you two sleeping!? “Calum screeched slowly pulling out of Luke his cheeks beet red.

“Yes I have work but Michael proposed!, why are you fucking in the shower when there’s a perfectly good bed two doors down?” Ashton replied flashing him his engagement ring and look of distaste at their location of choice.

“He was looking for non-existent lube.Oh congratulations Ashy.” Luke offered turning to face Ashton with a sheepish grin.

“By the looks of it you didn’t need it,Calum I thought you said you had feelings for that asshole from work?” Michael asked confused at the situation.

“Uh well this is asshole Luke.” Calum replied at the same time that Luke asked “You have feelings for me? You told  best friends about me?”

“We can see that.” Michael burst out laughing whilst his fiance looked beyond confused.

“No this is Luke from work, who happens to be the Luke you set the blind date up with.”

“Oh shit.” was all Michael said he knew he was good at matchmaking but this was insane.

“Uh if you excuse us there's something we need to uh finish, as much as i enjoy orgasm denial i’ve been waiting for Calum for months so politely fuck off,thank you very much.” Luke added motioning for their  friends to leave the bathroom.

“You mean Calum finishing you? Orgasm denial ooh you two are kinky!” Michael chuckled winking at his friends. 

“Fuck off!” Calum shouted sending Michael a glare.

“Oh we intend to, I owe my fiance another round of celebratory sex” Ashton exclaimed pulling Michael out of the bathroom and into one of the spare bedrooms. Before Michael popped back into the shower and screamed “Use the conditioner!” and ran back to his fiance. Chuckling Calum finished Luke off and pulled him into his bedroom for round 3.

  
And if Michael and Calum were competing with each other on who could get their partner to moan the loudest, well no one needed to know who had won. 

(If you asked the neighbours the next day Luke and Calum totally won).


	16. Close Your Eyes and I'll Make You Melt aka Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should do an epilogue :) Title from Mrs All American.

2 Years Later

"Why are we going to my parents?" Calum asked sinking back into the passenger seat,looking over at his partner of two years.

"They invited us for dinner, I couldn't say no." Luke replied reaching out to hold Calum's hand.

"Yeah but they invited Ash and Mike as well, don't you think that seems a little suss?"

"Suss? not really, they've known Ash and Mike since you guys were tiny."

"That's true, but they've been to way too many Hood dinner parties. You'd think that they'd know what to expect now."

"Do you really not want to see your parents?"

"I can think of things I'd rather be doing." Luke could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Weeell..." He snuck a glance at Calum "There's always your childhood bed."

"I don't know how my parents would feel about me having a boy unsupervised in my bedroom." the hint of laughter in his voice.

"We'll just have to be sneaky about it." 

"I can imagine my mum's expression when she walks in and sees you with your face pressed into my pillow, your hands fisted in my bedsheets, my coc-"

"I'm trying to drive! save the dirty talking for later, also she'd walk in on ME being balls deep in YOU not the other way sweetheart."

"As if! she'd only walk in because you couldn't keep your unadulterated pleasure moans to yourself."

"Hey I resent that, I thought you liked me being vocal in the bedroom."

"Oh I do but there's no need for my whole family to know that."

"To be honest,I think if anyone were to walk in on us it would be Mali-Koa."

"You are so right! I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Luke shoved him and went back to driving.Soon they arrived at the Hood residence where a number of cars were parked.

 

"I thought it was just my family,us and Mike and Ash." Calum murmured to Luke clasping their hands together as they approached the front gates of his childhood home.

"I think Mike and Ash's parents were invited too."

"The Cliffords and Irwins were invited too!?" he screeched in surprise gripping Luke's hand tighter.

"Shh babe its gonna be okay it's just dinner." He attempted to soothe his partner.

"Im not even wearing good clothes!"

"Well I happen think your ass looks great in those jeans." to signify his point he squeezed Calum's ass to which he let out a yelp.

"Luke,Cal, you may want to save that for later." they heard before they turned around and saw Michael and Ashton walking behind them.

"Should I even ask why you two didn't get here earlier." Luke flashed a  suggestive smile to his best friends.

"Shut up! Michael had to change his shirt,it wasn't appropriate." Ashton interjected levelling his gaze with Luke.

"Yet Mike's shirt is still inside out." Calum smirked motioning to Michael's shirt. All four of their eyes rested atop Michael's shirt which was worn inside out.

Both Michael and Ashton blushed but were saved from Karen Clifford calling out to them from the house.

"You may want to change that before your mum sees." Luke chuckled. "And you should come with me so you don't get into anymore shenanigans with your fiance." He chuckled grabbing Ashton's arm and pulling him towards the house.

When Ashton and Luke had disappeared into the house, Calum turned around towards Michael and smiled at him.

"Do you have it?" 

"Yup."

"I'm really nervous." he admitted to his best friend.

"You're amazing, I promise everything will work out."

"So after dinner?"

"I think that's for the best."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"It will,but if it doesn't my offer from two years ago still stands."

"About getting a souvenir?" Calum chuckled at Michael's joke.

"Come on we should get inside before they think we've run off together."

"Hey Mike?"

"Cal?"

"Thanks for everything." he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Anytime Cal." he squeezed back.

 

 

Dinner went smoothly,Ashton and Michael joyfully catching up with their Mothers and Ashton's siblings. Whilst Luke chatted with his family and Calum's, they were discussing films,all of them who were avid fans of the cinemas and comparing notes to what they had recently watched and how their jobs were going.

Mali-Koa pulled her brother aside and into her childhood bedroom,which looked the same since she had left her parents house.

"What's wrong baby bro?"

"There's nothing wrong." Calum insisted.

"I can tell when you're lying Cal. So spill."

"I'm so nervous about this all."

"What's there to be nervous about? when you called me the first day to tell me about him I knew he was going to be a big part of your life. I could tell just by the tone of your voice, the way you talked about him Cal. I've only heard that with our parents and Ash and Mike. He means a lot to you, I can see that. I know you're making the right choice.I don't think i've told you this but when I first met him, two years ago, I remember you being so scared to introduce him to all of us. And everyone could tell how nervous you were,but he stood there and he held your hand through it all. He introduced himself because he was so in touch with your feelings that he just knew that him meeting your family was a big deal to you. That the last person you introduced to your family didn't end up staying. He meet up with me after that you know, he admitted how scared he was about meeting all of us but that he cared so deeply about you that he forgot all about his nervousness so he could make a good impression just for you. He told me he's never felt this way about anyone else,cliche as it sounds I don't think he was lying about that.So go out there and make us all proud. You two belong together."

Calum stood with tears in his eyes at his sisters revelation. He had wanted this all his life,dreamed about it since a young age.He need not be scared,Luke would be with him all the way,no matter what.The past two years hadn't been as breezy as they'd let others think.They had their ups and downs,seeing each other every day at school and spending so many hours together really took its toll.But despite this they had figured out a way in which they wouldn't get in each other's way. They spent time most of their time with Michael and Ashton,often meeting each other for dinners and coffees breaks. Each one pairing up with another member from the other couple. They still had their intimate moments where they surprised each other and other moments where one of them dominated the other (but that was strictly in the bed room) but they usually switched it up,keeping a balance between them,ensuring always that everything was alright with their partner before they made a move.

 

"Mali! there's something I need to talk to Calum about." Luke interjected walking into the room and coming to stand next to his boyfriend.

"He's all yours." She smiled at the two of them and then when they turned around to look at her she winked at them both.

"Where were you thinking of you going Lu?" Calum gushed wrapping his fingers around Luke's hand.

"The garden,it's a beautiful night out."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting we fuck in the garden because I have a pretty decent sized bed in my room." Calum chuckled into Luke's shoulder. He inhaled his scent,despite living with the man since for the past 20 or so months he still enjoyed the essence of Luke.Somehow he always managed to smell so damn good.

"No silly, that can wait for until we get home,That way we can be loud as possible and there won't be a chance of anyone walking in on us."

"You do present a very good point."

"Close your eyes."

"No you close YOUR eyes."

"Only if you close your eyes."

"Why don't we do it at the same time?"  
"You promise?"

"Yes baby."

Michael,Ashton and Mali had followed them out along with all of their families, they waited patiently on the back porch in full view of the spot where Luke and Calum were currently.They had turn the porch lights on but apart from that, the moon and the stars were their only light.

Luke put his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, getting on one knee he shut his eyes. Calum had shut his eyes a moment before.Sensing Luke had shut his eyes,Calum too had gotten on one knee, he too dug around in his pocket until he found the object he had asked Michael for earlier on in the evening.

"Open your eyes." they said in unison. They both open their eyes to see each other on one knee.

Calum gasped in shock. As Luke beamed at him.

"Can I go first?" Calum asked and Luke was too breathless,his heart beating so quickly in his chest for him to answer Calum, he just nodded.

"Luke Robert Hemmings, first off I just want to tell you how much I love you.I honestly don't think there's anyone else in the world that compares to you, you're truly one of the most amazing people I've ever had the chance of meeting. You're so intelligent and hilarious,you have the cheesiest one liners, you always know what to say to people to make them feel better about themselves and you're a wonderful teacher. These past two years have been the best of my entire life and of more to come I hope. I was nervous about asking you tonight, not because I was afraid of you saying no and this not working out because I was scared that I finally found something good and I was worried I'd fuck it up. But I realised that it didn't matter because no matter what hardship we face,that we'd get through it. You're one of the most important people in my life and I never want to let you go. So without any further ado, will you Luke Robert Hemmings, in front of all of our family will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"I love you so much and you've literally taken the words from my mouth.These past two years have been nothing short of amazing and I'd be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you.There's no one else I rather spend it with. You make everything so much better,being around you makes me feel so light and the happiest i've ever been, I never want to lose you ever. Thank you for coming into my life and staying."

With that Calum slipped his ring on Luke's finger whilst, Luke admired it in the moonlight. 

"Your turn." He blushed as he slid his ring on to Calum's finger.

"My knee hurts,we should probably stand up. This looks a lot more comfortable in the movies." Calum joked attempting to stand up but not before Luke whispered into his ear "You better get used to being on your knees, I have plans for you when we get home." 

"Well maybe don't make any plans with anyone for the rest of the week I have a feeling you may not be able to walk."

When they were both upright,Luke grabbed his fiance's shirt and clashed their lips together,their tongues intertwining. Calum's hands pulling Luke closer to his body as they passionately made out in the moonlight, their family cheering loudly from the porch. They pulled apart and made their way towards them, hands intertwined,the biggest smiles on their faces.

With the congratulations from each and every one of their families and their friend's families,Luke and Calum finally had a moment to themselves since after their mutal proposals. 

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you more!"

"I love you mostest!"

"I love you more than mostest!"

"Not possible I love you so much more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, was it too cheesy?


End file.
